X Men Royal Flush
by Remy LeBeau 2911
Summary: A lenda da Dama de Copas e do Ás de Espadas...
1. Prólogo 1 A Dama de Copas

**VAMPIRA**

Nome real: Anna Marie LeBeau (nome de casada)  
Apelido Atual: Vampira

Outros Apelidos: Dama de Copas  
Parentes: Carrie (tia)  
Owen (pai, falecido)  
Priscilla (mãe, falecido)  
Raven Darkholme (Mística, mãe adotival)  
Irene Adler (Sina, segunda mãe adotiva, falecida)  
Kurt Wagner (Noturno, irmão adotivo)  
Graydon Creed (irmão adotivo, morto)

Remy Etienne LeBeau (Gambit, marido)

Afiliação: X-Men, anteriormente Irmandade de Mutantes, X-Treme Sanções Executivo

Base de Operações: Instituto Xavier, Salem Center, no condado de Westchester, Nova Iorque, atualmente Nova Orleans, Louisiana

Status  
Índole: boa

Identidade: Identidade Secreta  
Cidadania: Estadunidense  
Estado Civil: Casada  
Profissão: Aventureiro Anteriormente, ex-terroristas, atualmente dona de casa

Características  
Sexo: Feminino  
Altura: 1,77  
Peso: 55 kg  
Olhos: Verdes  
Cabelo: castanho-escuro  
Característica incomum: mecha branca na frente do cabelo, íris negra com pupilas vermelhas (quando se transforma em Dama de Copas)

Origem  
Espécie: Mutante  
Realidade: Terra-2911  
Local de Nascimento: Caldecott County, Mississippi

**Poderes Mutantes:**

Capacidade de absorver temporariamente os poderes, lembranças, habilidades, traços de personalidade e características físicas com o toque pele com pele.

Os poderes absorvidos não necessitam ser de origem mutante.

Capacidade psicológica de controlar seu poder a ponto de tocar em alguém sem que absorva.

Quem for tocado pode sofrer tonteira, desmaio e, se resistir, dor.

A absorção dura 60 vezes o tempo do contato, mas um contato prolongado pode tornar os resultados permanentes, como foi o que aconteceu com seu marido, Gambit.

O absorvido pode tomar o controle do corpo de Vampira caso seja descomunalmente poderoso ou sua psique esteja permanentemente absorvida. Nesse ultimo caso, a psique do absorvido toma o controle em casos de desmaios ou durante o sono. No caso do alter ego de Vampira, a Dama de Copas, pode aparecer a qualquer momento, pois seus sentimentos por seu marido a ajudam a mantê-la sob controle.

**Outros Poderes:**

Absorvidos de Miss Marvel:

Força, resistência, voo  
- Fisiologia Kree (que, além de outras coisa, fazia resistir a algumas leituras mentais)  
- Sétimo sentido precognitivo  
- Em caso de desmaios, a psiquê de Carol Danvers assumia o controle

Como Dama de Copas:

- Bioenergiza com o toque objetos inanimados que se tornam explosivos;

- Pode energizar para iluminar lugares escuros.

- Carisma/Sedução/Persuasão – Convence as pessoas utilizando sua lábia e charme;

**Equipamentos:**

-Distintivo XSE 

**Habilidades:**  
-Línguas: Inglês, Francês  
-Alérgica a Pó de Papoula  
-Cozinhar comida cajun

**Características Psicológicas:**  
- Costuma ser sensual e extrovertida para esconder sua depressão e solidão.

**Características físicas:**  
-Mecha branca no cabelo

-Cabelos castanhos vermelhados, olhos negros com íris vermelhas, brilho vermelho nos olhos ao usar seu poder.

**Afiliações**

Irmandade de Mutantes (I), X-Men

Base de Operações

Nova Orleans, Louisiana (anteriormente Instituto Xavier)

**Parentes Conhecidos:**  
Pai – Owen  
Mãe (morta) - Priscila  
Tia – Carrie

Mãe adotiva – Raven Darkholme (Mística)  
Meio-Irmão – Kurt Wagner (Noturno)  
Meio-Irmão (morto)- Graydon Creed  
Meia-Irmã – Gloria Brickman  
Mãe adotiva(Morta) – Irene Adler (Sina)  
Meia-Irmã (morta) – Justine Chase  
Meio-Sobrinho – Trevor Chase

**Relacionamentos -**

Cody Robbins (primeiro beijo), Magneto (Não confirmado), Gambit (casamento), Homem-de-Gelo (um beijo), Wolverine (namoro)

Não foi considerado beijos para absorção

Marie vivia muito bem, até o dia em que ao planejar uma viagem com seu namorado Cody. Ao beijá-lo, seus poderes mutantes se manifestaram: ela absorveu a força vital de Cody, o deixando em coma. Assustada, Marie foge de casa e assume o codinome Vampira, viajando até a fronteira com o Canadá. Num bar, ela conhece um sujeito nervosinho, que durante uma briga revela ser um mutante também. Vampira esconde-se dentro do furgão até que Wolverine a encontra e acaba por deixa-la viajar com ele. Contudo durante a viagem, Wolverine e Vampira são atacados por mutantes e salvos pelos X-men. Eles são levados a Mansão de Xavier, um poderoso telepata, que fundou a Escola Xavier para jovens superdotados – em outras palavras, mutantes – onde Vampira é convidada a participar. Ela então conhece a escola e os alunos, e um em particular, Bobby, dá a ela de presente uma rosa de gelo, feita com seus poderes. Vampira começa a ficar próxima de Bobby, até que ela é ferida acidentalmente por Wolverine e para se curar 'rouba' um pouco dos poderes dele. Muito chateada com o que ocorre, Vampira começa a se isolar, pois acha que é uma ameaça a todos. Bobby aparece e a convence que o Professor ficou muito bravo com o ocorrido e que os outros alunos estão com medo dela – contudo era a Mistica que estava trasmorfoseada em Bobby. Vampira decide fugir novamente e os X-men vão atrás dela, mas Wolverine chega primeiro ao trem onde ela estava e a consola, e juntos decidem voltar a Mansão. Mas Magneto chega nesse momento e sequestra Vampira de Wolverine – que está imobilizado pelo fato de seu esqueleto ser de metal Adamantium. Magneto então revela a Vampira seu grande plano: passar para ela o seu poder e conectá-la ao uma maquina localizada na tocha da Estátua da Liberdade e transformar a todos ao redor em mutantes.

Quando isso ocorre, Vampira vai perdendo aos poucos a coloração dos cabelos e sua energia, até que Wolverine consegue libertá-la da maquina quase sem vida. Ele passa um pouco dos poderes de cura dele para ela, que se recupera e volta a vida de estudante na Mansão X.

Mais tarde, Vampira sente-se mal por não conseguir tocar Bobby, e para piorar, começa a achar que Bobby está interessado em Kitty Pride e vice-versa. Quando ela escuta os rumores que 'a cura' para sua mutação existe, ela deixa a Mansão para 'se curar', mesmo com Wolverine a aconselhado que 'nenhum garoto vale a pena'. Bobby ao saber disso vai atrás dela, mas não a encontra. Depois de alguns dias, Vampira volta a Mansão para encontrar Bobby e tocá-lo.

Alguns anos depois, ela aparece em Nova Orleans e lá ela conhece Gambit e o convida para que ele possa integrar os X-Men. Aos poucos, a jovem começa a se apaixonar pelo rapaz. Quando ela fica em coma durante alguns dias, Jean Grey e Xavier entram na mente da jovem e reorganizam suas lembranças. Ao acordar, logo é beijada por seu amado francês e, desde então ela pôde controlar os seus poderes. No fim, eles se casam e ela engravida dele.


	2. Prólogo 2 O Ás de Espadas

**GAMBIT**

Nome Real: Remy Etienne LeBeau  
Apelido Atual: Gambit  
Outros Apelidos: Cajun, Ás de Copas

**Afiliação**  
Liga dos Ladrões, X-Men

**Base de Operações**  
Nova Orleans, Louisiana

**Características  
**Sexo: Masculino  
Altura: 1,87m  
Peso: 81kg  
Olhos: Castanho  
Cabelo: Castanho-escuro  
Porte físico atlético  
Característica incomum: Quando usa os seus poderes, seus olhos mudam de cor ficando com a íris negra e pupila vermelha.

**Origem  
**Espécie: Mutante  
Realidade: Terra-2911 (baseado na Terra-10005)  
Local de Nascimento: Nova Orleans, Louisiana

**Poderes Mutantes:**  
- Bioenergiza com o toque objetos inanimados que se tornam explosivos;  
- Pode energizar para iluminar lugares escuros.  
- Carisma/Sedução/Persuasão – Convence as pessoas utilizando sua lábia e charme;

**Equipamentos:  
**- Bastão  
- Arpão  
- Baralho de cartas  
- Distintivo XSE

**Habilidades:  
**-Agilidade  
-Destreza – cai sempre em pé.  
-Habilidade com armas brancas  
-Blefar  
-Furto  
-Línguas: Inglês, francês, japonês (ruim).  
-Ótimo Cozinheiro e jogador de cartas  
-Dirigir Motos

**Histórico:  
**Remy passou dois anos na instalação de Arma X exploração em Three Mile Island, e ganhou o apelido de "Gambit" por vitórias frequente em jogos de poker com os guardas. Ele escapou da instalação e retornou à sua cidade natal, Nova Orleans. Wolverine veio à procura de informações sobre a instalação de exploração, e encontrou LeBeau em um bar. Enquanto tenta questioná-lo sobre a instalação, Logan foi confundido com um agente do programa, e foi arremessado através de uma parede próxima do bar por uma enxurrada de cartas de baralho cineticamente carregadas. Do lado de fora, Logan encontrou Victor Creed por cima do cadáver de John Wraith, e começou a lutar com Dentes-de-Sabre, só para ser interrompido por Gambit, que usou seu bastão carregado cineticamente para criar uma onda de choque que os separou. Victor escapa e, após uma breve luta, Gambit concordou em levar Wolverine para a prisão mutante em Three Mile Island. Depois de largar Wolverine no rio Susquehanna de seu avião, Gambit o deixou, reaparecendo quando Logan estava prestes a ser esmagado por um pedaço da torre de resfriamento em ruínas (que LeBeau dividir com seu bastão). Wolverine e Gambit se separam para garantir que os prisioneiros estavam a salvo, enquanto Logan voltou a encontrar Silverfox, que tinha ficado para trás. Quando Gambit voltou, Wolverine havia perdido a memória - Stryker tinha atirado na cabeça dele com as balas de adamantium enquanto LeBeau estava fora. Wolverine perguntou: "Qual é o meu nome", ao qual Gambit respondeu: "Logan". Com a chegada das ambulâncias e da polícia, Gambit pediu para Wolverine ir com ele, sem sucesso. Antes de se despedirem, Remy deseja boa sorte à Logan.


	3. Capítulo 1

Instituto Xavier para Jovens Souperdotados, condado de Westchester, Salem Center, norte de Nova York. Segunda-feira, nove e meia da manhã. Vampira está em seu quarto, fazendo as malas. A sulista pretende passar uns dias longe da mansão mutante e, para isto, selecionou a época do Mardi Gras em Nova Orleans (terça-feira gorda, em francês). Após a tal "cura" para os mutantes não surtir efeito nela, a jovem de pele clara e cabelos castanhos com franja branca decide passar uns dias no sul dos Estados Unidos. Ao terminar de arrumar as suas malas, ela se retira do quarto. No corredor, Marie se encontra com Bobby Drake, o Homem-de-Gelo.

Bobby: É verdade que você vai embora, Vampira?  
Marie: Ai Bobby, eu só quero passar uma semana fora, não é o fim do mundo. Aliás, a gente já terminou o nosso "namoro".  
Bobby: Mas eu...  
Marie: Garoto, vê se me esquece tá bom? E não quero que você venha a me procurar.

Visivelmente irritada com o seu ex-namorado, Vampira vai andando até a saída da mansão. Já na Estação Central de Nova York, ela encontra um jovem alto, cabelo castanho e um sorriso encantador. Ele traja um sobretudo para se proteger do frio. O rapaz logo trata de ajudar à jovem com a sua bagagem.

Rapaz: _Bonne journeé_, _belle_.  
Marie: O-oi.

Marie fica impressionada com a beleza e educação do rapaz, além de seu sotaque francês.

Rapaz: _Non_ é bom que uma garota tão linda fique carregando uma bagagem tão pesada quanto esta. Gostaria que eu a carregasse para voc, _chérie_?  
Marie: Quê? Ah... a bagagem. T-tudo bem.

Já dentro do vagão, enconstada em sua poltrona, Marie fica se perguntando sobre o rapaz. ela achava que ele era o homem mais lindo que já havia visto. Vampira nunca havia sido tratada daquela forma, como uma princesa. Sua mente perdia naquele olhar que era gentil, mas sedutor. Quando, de repente, eis que o mesmo rapaz que a ajudou com as malas, senta-se ao seu lado. Com o seu charme habitual, o rapaz puxa conversa com ela.

Rapaz: _Pardon_ madame, mas você pretende ir para o Mardi Gras, _oui_?

Marie fica sem jeito ao descobrir que ele havia acertado o lugar aonde ela ia.

Marie: C-como é q-que...  
Rapaz: Porque eu encontrei isto aqui em suas coisas (um recorte de revista com a foto da festividade de Nova Orleans). Inclusive eu conheço muito bem o lugar

Ela então finge estar nervosa com ele, enquanto o mesmo colocava suavemente a foto no bolso do sobretudo da jovem.

Marie: Até parece que você vai todo o ano para lá.  
Rapaz: _Non chérie_. Na verdade, eu sou de lá.  
Marie: Você é de Nova Orleans?  
Rapaz: _Oui_.

O tempo passa e ela acaba dormindo durante a viagem. Sem querer, Marie acaba reclinando a cabeça contra o ombro do rapaz, que lentamente acaricia o seu rosto pois está vestindo luvas. Assim que o trem pára na Estação Central de Nova Orleans, após três horas e meia de viagem, Marie acorda sem entender nada.

Marie: Hã? O quê?  
Rapaz: Chegamos.

Ele se levanta e a ajuda com as malas e entrega um cartão com o endereço de um hotel que fica próximo à Avenida Clair Borne.

Marie: O-obrigada. E qual é o seu nome?  
Rapaz: LeBeau, Remy LeBeau. E se você precisar de um quarto para passar a noite, é só ir até este endereço aqui...

Após se identificar como Remy LeBeau, ele beija a sua mão e se retira do trem enquanto Marie vai até o respectivo hotel.


	4. Capítulo 2

Após se encontrar com o misterioso Remy LeBeau, Marie vai até o respectivo hotel e busca um quarto para passar a noite. Então, uma recepcionista a atende.

Recepcionista: Pois não, senhorita?  
Marie: Vocês tem um quarto disponível?  
Recepcionista: Olha, nesta época do ano, todos os quartos de todos os hoteis da cidade estão ocupados por causa do Mardi Gras.

A jovem mutante fica frustrada por não conseguir um quarto para que ela possa dormir. Então, Remy aparece.

Remy: _Bonjour_. Esta _mademoseille está_ comigo. Aliás, eu gostaria das chaves de meu quarto, _oui_?  
Recepcionista: Tudo bem. As chaves da suíte presidencial estão bem aqui.

A recepcionista entrega as chaves da suíte presidencial para Remy, enquanto ele carrega as malas de Marie, que fica sem entender nada.

Marie: O que você tá aprontando, Remy?  
Remy: Nada, _chérie_. Eu só _non_ quero te atrapalhar.  
Marie: Eu hein, que cara mais doido...

Os dois chegam até a suíte presidencial e ela fica impressionada com a beleza do lugar.

Marie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSAAAAAAAAAAAA... QUE LUGAR LINDO...  
Remy: Gostou _belle_? Pois eu tinha reservado este quarto aqui só para você.  
Marie: Wow, eu amei...  
Remy: E olha que fica ainda melhor à noite, _chérie_. A vista daqui é incrível...

Enquanto Marie corria para a cama, Remy desfazia as malas da jovem. Após colocar as roupas da jovem no armário, Remy se despede.

Marie: Aonde você vai, gatinho? Eu pensei que você...  
Remy: _Chérie_, estamos em Nova Orleans e cinheço esta cidade como a palma de minha mão. Agora _s'il vous plaît_, descanse e aproveite a estadia...

O cajun sai do quarto e a bela mutante olha para o teto enquanto pensa naquele homem a quem nunca viu na vida mas que, de alguma forma a encantava. Anoitece em Nova Orleans e Vampira vai para uma cafeteria que fica ao lado do hotel aonde ela está hospedada. E, para a sua surpresa, quem a está esperando? Sim, ele. O nosso querido ladrão, Remy Etienne LeBeau. Logo, ele se levanta e demonstra cavalheirismo ao desencostar a cadeira da mesa só para que ela pudesse se sentar, causando um certo espanto (e admiração) da jovem.

Marie: Ah, obrigada. Você é bem gentil.  
Remy: _Merci beaucoup_.

Remy senta-se de frente para Marie, pois pode trocar olhares mais intensamente, usando o seu charme hipnótico.

Remy: _Entón_, o que você faz nesta cidade? Você _non_ veio só por causa do Mardi Gras, _oui_?  
Marie: Na verdade, você tem razão. É que eu estava um tanto quanto confusa lá em Nova York. A minha cabeça não pensava direito e então eu decidi vir para cá. Sabe, talvez aqui eu me sinta mias perto de minhas origens.  
Remy: E de onde você é?  
Marie: Meridian, no Mississipi.  
Remy: Mississipi? É praticamente aqui do lado.

A sulista então cria coragem e pede para conhecer o rapaz.

Marie: Ah, hoje mais cedo você me disse que conhecia Nova Orleans como a palma de sua mão.  
Remy: E conheço.  
Marie: Você trabalhou como guia turístico, né?

O semblante de Remy mostra um ar de tristeza. Ele não era de revelar o seu passado para ninguém.

Remy: Na verdade, você passou longe.  
Marie: O quê? Me conta...  
Remy: Tudo começou a uns anos, quando eu era criança. Fui forçado a atuar com "pequenos eventos especiais".  
Marie: Você era ladrão então?  
Remy: Oui. É coisa de família, sabe como é, né?  
Marie: Deve ter sido dificil a sua vida então.  
Remy: Com certeza. Mas tudo tinha seu lado bom. Eu desenvolvi uma extrema agilidade em combate corporal e aprendi a controlar muito bem armas brancas, tais como espadas, kunais, munchakos entre outras armas.  
Marie: Interessante...

Agora chegou a vez dele saber quem era ela, e isto a constrangia um pouco.

Remy: E você? Você é mutante, _oui_?  
Marie: É, só que o meu poder é meio diferente.

O francês então se lembrava de ter visto aquele rosto uma vez.

Remy: Você _non_ é aquela mutante que foi sequestrada uma vez e ficou presa na Estátua da Liberdade?  
Marie: Sim, sou eu. Mas como você soube disto?  
Remy: Eu cheuei a ver o seu rosto em algum jornal. E você, Marie, prefere ser chamada de Vampira. Tem a ver com o seu poder?  
Marie: Sim. Eu posso sugar um pouco da energia vital das pessoas. As lembranças, habilidades naturais e personalidade ficam armazenadas dentro de mim durante um período de tempo 60 vezes maior o período em que eu a toco. E isto pode ser fatal para a outra pessoa.- Ela respira fundo- Mas agora eu estou livre deste "peso".

Curioso em saber como o poder dela funcionava, Remy a pede para ela demonstrá-lo.

Remy: Você poderia me mostrar como funciona?  
Marie: Aqui? Agora?  
Remy: _Oui_. Do jeito em que você preferir.  
Marie: Eu não posso.  
Remy: Mas _pourche_?  
Marie: Eu fui submetida a uma experiência que prometia a "cura" para os mutantes. Desde então, os meus poderes se mostraram cada vez mais instáveis.

O coração da jovem dispara e, inexplicavelmente ela o beija. Pela primeira vez desde sua "cura", Vampira poderia tocar em alguém. Neste caso, beijar alguém. Só que com uma diferença, os poderes dele foram absorvidos sem que nada acontecesse a ele. Logo, os olhos da sulista adquiriram um brilho rubro e toda a verdade sobre ele estava agora dentro de sua mente. Sem se conter, ela conta o que descobriu sobre ele.

Marie: AI MEU DEUS...  
Remy: O que foi?  
Marie: Agora sei tudo sobre você. Você vem de uma família chamada Clã dos Ladrões e sua família é rival de uma outra chamada Clã dos Assassinos. E, por pouco você não uniu os dois clãs pois foi forçado a se casar com uma baranga loira chamada Bella Donna Boudreaux.  
Remy: _Oui_, disso _non_ tenho como negar.  
Marie: Ah, você pode carregar qualquer objeto não-vivo com energia cinética e o torna altamente explosivo.  
Remy: E, em breve, você também...


End file.
